


Christmas Cookies//The Selkie

by PigeonDreams



Series: NatePat Ficlets [7]
Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Bad Nathan Bad, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Dicks, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Selkies, Short, Supernatural Elements, two stories in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: Some stuff from my Wattpad that never made it here.Nathan makes some ordinary Christmas cookies.//Matt goes on a business trip and meets a handsome stranger.





	1. Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChamiKhan18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiKhan18/gifts), [sigmatimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/gifts).



> Based on some phallic Valentine's cookies Nate made once. I posted this on Wattpad in like January but thought it was too short for AO3.
> 
> Super short.

"Nathan! That's inappropriate!"

"No it's not!" Nathan was very satisfied with his artistry. "I put snowflakes on it."

Matt made an inhuman noise. "Just because you put Christmas icing on your  _penis cookies_  doesn't make them  _appropriate_. We're having guests over and some of them will be  _children_." 

Nate put a cookie in his mouth, amused by his own trolling. "Relax! The party's not for another 5 hours. I'll make another, family-friendly batch of cookies, that's only half peni—"

"Like hell I'm leaving you in charge," Matt fumed, pulling out the Christmas cookie cutters. "Go decorate the living room. And don't make it sexual."

Nathan munched his cookie. "Aw, sounds like someone's upset," he wrapped his arm around his angry man. "Maybe a cookie will help." He grabbed the largest of the penises and pressed in against Matt's lips.

His boyfriend glared a him, taking a small bite of the cookie in front of him. Matt tried to conceal his enjoyment out of anger.

"Tastes almost as good as me, huh?"

Nate was shoved away. "Oh shut up." Matthew's cheeks were as red as the Christmas decorations.

"Wait until I get you under the mistletoe, darling~."


	2. The Selkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bad and rushed and I hate it... but it was my first Natepat fic and we've all got to start somewhere.
> 
> Based on a prompt I can't find again.

When he took the assignment, Matthew though being near the beach would be a good thing. Now that it was visible from the fourth-story window, taunting him during his business meeting,  he resented it.

He wanted to escape the white walls, the droning voices, and the air conditioner's faint buzz. He wanted to ditch his suit for swim trunks and be swallowed by the gentle waves of El Amor Beach. He wanted to eat a beachside ice cream cone while watching the sunset. Not in here.

_Only a half an hour left, you can do this. Concentrate, concentrate._  He tried to fixate on the old man's presentation, but he spend so much energy trying to focus on it he forgot to actually pay attention. His eyes bounced from the windows to the clock.

After exactly twenty-nine minutes of fiddling with his pen, Matthew jumped up from his seat and left the room without any goodbyes. He tucked loose papers while running down the stairs. In his scramble, he failed to notice the obstacle in front of him."Fuck!" The man in front of him fell.

Matt realized what he had done. "Oh, crap, I'm so sorry," he flushed with embarrassment, placing his unlatched briefcase on the floor, which had given his collide-ee a baptism of paper. "I wasn't looking where I was going," he said as he scrambled to pick up his things. "I just really, really wanted to get to the beach--one track mind, ya know?"

"No, I understand," the other man sat on the floor, holding his knees. "I like the sea a lot too." He remained on the floor, groaning.

"Here, let me help you up." Matt reached out his hands, and the stranger took them. It was a slow lift, as the man was clearly unsteady, which gave the theorist his first good look. And boy, was this man something to look at: smooth tan skin, bright black eyes, and a strong, muscular body revealed by the workplace-inappropriate tank top and shorts. Matt hoped the handsome guy didn't notice he was being checked out.

"Thank you...?" 

"Matt. Nice to meet you." He gave a firm handshake.

"Nate." He gave a dead fish of a shake in return. "You too."

Matt gathered up the last of his papers as Nate left the staircase by entering the main floor.

Once Matt finally got his shit together, he noticed something sitting on the stair twist above. He went over to inspect.

It was a smooth brown coat. Nice, although not seasonally appropriate. It was cut for someone a bit bigger than him, like the hot stranger. He picked it up and entered the main floor, figuring that even if it wasn't Nate's, it would work as an excuse to admire his beauty again.

Matt navigated the building. Finding Nate was pretty easy, however, because while most of the room was in suits and dresses, there was only one in beachwear.

"Hey! You forgot your coat." Matt draped it over Nate's shoulders. Nathan was a little surprised.

"Thank you," he said, with a wide grin that gave the theorist a warm feeling.

A pair of eyes followed him as he exited the room.

\--*+*--

Nate swam to his cove. He pulled out a small box. It was finally his time, after centuries of waiting.

\--*+*--

The next morning, Matt awoke to the sound of knocking at the motel door.

"Coming," he angrily mumbled, putting on his glasses and stumbling out of bed. With a jerk he opened the door. Outside was Nate, holding a small black box in front of his face.

"What?" It was too early in the morning for these shenanigans.

"Oh right. I forgot." Nate dropped to one knee, and opened the box. Inside was a silver ring with a sea blue pearl on top. He looked up at Matt, wide-eyed.

The theorist was agitated. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I thought we should get married by human customs too."

_"Excuse me, what?"_ The human shouted, trying to make sense of this.

"Will you marry me?" Nate looked up, pleading.

_"Are you fucking-"_  Matt lost his words. Of course not, he should've said. Then he looked at his half-filled motel bed and his tiny red suitcase. A flood of loneliness came down upon him. His wife had left him three years ago, and he hadn't touched anyone, let alone been in a relationship since. He'd put all his focus into work, trying not to dwell on it too much. He was now in his early thirties, divorced, and resigned from romantic life. And now, a man way out of his league was throwing himself at Matt.

"There, there," Nate wrapped his arms around the smaller man, who hadn't realized he'd been sobbing. "Are you okay?"

"I just realized how lonely I've been... since she...she..." He cried harder, burying himself deeper into the taller man's chest. Nate sang to him quietly as he wiped away his tears. 

"Should I come back again later?"

Matt was desperate to keep the only company he had. "No, stay! Please. The answer is yes. Yes, I will marry you."

He reached for the box, which had been abandoned on the floor a few feet away. As he slid the ring onto his finger, its pearl turned violet. Matthew's jaw dropped, his woes forgotten. He turned to his guest.

Nathan's eyes turned black as he grabbed Matthew's hand. "Come with me. I have some pretty cool things to show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what kind of mood I was in when I wrote this.


End file.
